


Dance With Me

by psyclonus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cyclonus and Tailgate are just soft, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, just a couple dudes being guys, wow there is a tag for that! cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: Tailgate is mesmerized by Cyclonus' singing as usual. But this time he's just too excited! Cyclonus teaches Tailgate some traditional dancing to go along with the traditional songs.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dance With Me

Cyclonus’ life had grown strange. During his usual solar-cycles he would stand alone somewhere, waiting for an order to be given to him. That was something he was used to. What he  _ wasn’t  _ used to was the faceplate of his roommate resting on his leg, his large child-like optics staring widely at him. Why were they staring so intently? Honestly, Cyclonus didn’t know but when he’d ask Tailgate would simply answer with:  
  
“I just really love your singing Cyclonus!” Which was as good of an answer as he was going to get. It was nice to be around someone closer to his age but despite that, the two of them were fundamentally so different. Cyclonus was tall, strong, silent and intimidating, Tailgate was… not. The smaller bot literally had no life before traveling on the Lost Light, so everything he looked at he looked at with absolute wonder. Maybe Cyclonus longed to see the world the way Tailgate did. Or maybe he wished to protect that innocence. 

“Are you okay? You stopped…” Despite his face being covered, Cyclonus could hear the pout in Tailgate’s voice. How could he stop himself from putting his clawed servo on the helm resting there? Tailgate leaned into the touch; it was like he actually liked it. 

“I’m pausing for suspense.” It was odd how Tailgate could convince him to say such odd things without even saying anything. Suspense? What suspense? 

“Well! I’m on the edge of my seat!” Tailgate exclaimed lifting his helm, practically jumping. Primus, Cyclonus had to look away for a moment. Staring directly at sunlight does have lasting effects. Then Tailgate decided to do something else, Cyclonus saw it in the corner of his optics. He was moving... a lot. Wiggling and swaying himself back and forth. 

“What are you doing?” Now that Tailgate was too far away to actually touch him, Cyclonus simply crossed his arms over his chassis, watching, both confused and intrigued. Intrigued? Why was he intrigued? 

“I have a lot of energy! So I’m dancing to your song!” Tailgate did some odd move where he dipped down then back up and spun. ‘To your song!’ he says, despite the fact that Cyclonus was now just sitting on his recharge slab silently. It didn’t seem like Cyclonus needed to comment on that fact though since Tailgate did for him.

“I have it stuck in my processor, you have to keep singing or I’ll die.” Then he suddenly stopped after another short spin, facing Cyclonus will all the might his little body could handle, stomping his pede on the ground demandingly. With a short exhale from his intake he shook his helm.

“That is not even nearly how you would dance to such a proud song, Tailgate.” Cyclonus reprimanded him, though it would seem the little bot had gotten used to his naturally harsher tone. It didn’t even remotely sway him from fidgeting in place.

“Fiine, then  _ SHOW  _ me how!” Which then prompted Tailgate to hop back in front of Cyclonus, reaching up and grabbing at his arms, trying to pull him up off the slab. No way Tailgate had the strength to actually do such a task but Cyclonus allowed him to regardless. There was a Tailgate shaped soft spot in his spark that seemed to continuously control him. 

“I wouldn’t consider my dancing to be equivalent to those trained in it but… I can teach you a dance from stellar-cycles ago.” Watching Tailgate’s optics light up to almost a blinding level was really all Cyclonus could ask for. He desired Tailgate to look up at him like that all the time. After a few excited nods from the little bot, Cyclonus held out a servo for Tailgate to take, which of course he did. His servo was so much smaller in Cyclonus’ own, but not only smaller: kinder, gentler. It was a perfect fit against Cyclonus’ claws. 

“This dance was a circle dance, you would dance with many other bots, side by side.” Cyclonus demonstrated, standing next to Tailgate rather than in front. Then he stuck his right pede forward, Tailgate followed suit, paying attention very well. Since Tailgate’s optics were locked on each movement Cyclonus’ pedes and legs made he was free to smile without being noticed. 

“So like this?” Tailgate demonstrated on his own without staring intensely. Sure he got the movements right, but that’s all they were to him. Movements.

“You need to feel it through your entire frame.” Cyclonus corrected, showing the movements again. Once again, the smaller bot followed along, each time he grew more confident, enough to even hum the song Cyclonus had been singing prior.  
  
“Oh! You’re right! It does match!” Then he tilted his helm to look up at the flying mech. Scud, Cyclonus was still smiling wasn’t he? It was written all over Tailgate’s face, well at least what one could see. His optics were squinted and his brow ridge upturned, it was a very special Tailgate smile. Not forced, something Cyclonus thought was for only him. The soft smile they shared together was silent, relaxing. Then after a moment longer Cyclonus looked forward and resumed singing but now incorporated the dance. Tailgate followed suit, everything about his posture showed absolute delight. 

Cyclonus’ life had grown strange, but having someone to spend his cycles with made the strange feel welcomed. Perhaps he’d already found Cybertopia right in this hab suite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble for another friend! I like writing these little quick things and they only take a few minutes. They also help me warm up for some bigger projects :0!  
> I hope you enjoyed the cuties being cute!


End file.
